


One More Hug Please

by orphan_account



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, i need to stop writing such heavy angst, john is stupid but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John had lied to her. Seraphina was all he had left. He's broken now with no point in his life but to protect her. And now she hates him.





	One More Hug Please

“You lied to me,” Seraphina barely whispered, yet John heard every word. He ran a hand through his dark hair and refused to look her in the eye. Seraphina stares at him, yet his eyes remained glued to the floor.   
“You were never supposed to find out,” John darted his eyes from left to right, still unable to look at the disappointed look on Seraphina’s face.   
“What? Were you going to hide this from me forever?” Seraphina spat out, unable to organize her thoughts in a way that wouldn’t hurt John. But that was what she wanted right? John hurt her. John lied to her. So why does saying this feel so wrong?   
“Sera, I just-“ John tried to excuse his actions but Seraphina cut him off.   
“I need some time to myself,” Seraphina walked away, letting her emotions consume her. Behind her, John fell to his knees, head in his hands.   
-=+=-  
Once she reached a far enough distance, Seraphina sunk to the ground against a wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let herself cry. Cry as much as she could. Students walked by but she didn’t care. John had lied to her. He was her best friend.  
“He almost killed everyone. Blyke, Isen, Remi, Arlo, everyone,” Seraphina whispered to herself, the reality of his actions finally setting in. She pulled out her phone, swiping through the thousands of photos of her and John. Her vision blurred as tears filled her crystal eyes. Everything was crashing down. John was her only escape. At some point, she had loved him. She still did. So why did thinking of him feel so wrong?   
“Seraphina?” Seraphina didn’t even notice the voice until they repeated her name two more times. Seraphina looked up at the girl standing in front of her, blurred by her wet eyes. Wiping away the tears, she noticed that it was Remi, still affected by the outcome of the battle. She clearly wasn’t fully healed and her clothes were still bloodstained.   
“Remi, are you okay?” Seraphina asked, scrambling up. She held out a hand to steady Remi who was slightly swaying from side to side, but Remi pushed her hand away. Remi smiled like she always did, trying not to show Seraphina how she truly felt.   
“Doesn’t matter about me, are you okay? I heard from some low-tiers that you were sitting in the hall crying,” Remi asked, steadying herself against the wall. The blood loss was clearly still affecting her, but she tried to focus on Seraphina. Seraphina’s eyebrows knitted together and she let out another sigh, trying to hold back any more tears that threatened to fall. Remi was going through a lot right now, and she wouldn’t cry in front of her.   
“You knew about John, didn’t you?” Seraphina took a step towards Remi, leaving the comfort of the wall behind her back and faced Remi, accusing her of something she wasn’t even sure of.   
“You found out,” Remi whispered. Her eyes darted to the floor for a few seconds, guilt spreading over her face. She fidgeted with her fingers, every excessive movement causing a sharp bolt of pain through her arm. Seraphina wasn’t sure how to feel. John hadn’t told her, yet again, neither had anyone else. Arlo tried to tell her but she hadn’t listened. Why was she so hardheaded. Why did she only find out now?   
“Who else knew?” Seraphina asked, visibly shaking as she pried deeper into what she hoped Remi would tell her. Remi scratched the back of her neck as if debating whether to tell her or not.   
“Arlo did. Although I think you know that already. Isen was the first one to find out, even before Arlo. Blyke and I only found out recently. I think Elaine knows but I’m not sure,” Remi confessed, her smile gone from her face. She looked as though every word hurt her. Seraphina looked shocked at how many people knew.   
“And why didn’t any of you tell me!” Seraphina yelled at her. It wasn’t Remi’s fault, so why was she yelling at her? Why was she taking her anger out on Remi?   
“I didn’t feel it would be right for me to tell you. I thought it was John’s right to tell you,” Remi regained some of her confidence. She was sure that what she was doing was right, but something inside her still felt that she needed to be ashamed.   
“Well, it’s become clear to me that John doesn’t care if I know! He hurt me so why should I care what he thinks? Why the hell should I care if he’s okay or not? I don’t! He lied to me. Then why is my first instinct to run out of here and find him? Why do I just want to hug him and tell him that it’ll all be okay? Why?” Seraphina sunk down to the ground for the second time. The tears were falling again and she made no effort to stop them. Why couldn’t she have been alone right now? Why did Remi have the bad luck of being here for her breakdown? Remi sat down next to her, back against the wall and arm around Seraphina’s shoulders.   
“John cares about you, Sera. That’s why he hid it from you. Hiding his powers wasn’t the best option, but it was what he thought was right. He didn’t want to worry you. All he wanted was to keep you safe,” Remi smiled sadly, slowly rubbing Seraphina’s back. It didn’t sound like she was telling the truth, but she was. She wasn’t lying, she just wasn’t telling the whole truth. It didn’t matter what she thought of John, right now, she needed to tell Seraphina what she needed to hear.   
“John nearly killed you,” Seraphina countered, ripping Remi’s arm from her back. Remi winced in pain as the sharp movement stretched out her unhealed wounds.   
“I don’t like John. I don’t agree with anything he’s done and he hates me for the sole reason that I’m queen and refuses to speak with me, but at this moment I’m putting my opinion beside. John isn’t a good person, maybe he used to be but not anymore. But anyone could see that he cares about you,” Remi sighed, blowing a tuft of pink hair out of her eye. Her arm ached, several wounds had reopened from when Seraphina threw her arm, but she didn’t let the pain show on her face. Seraphina looked at Remi and threw her arms around her, hugging her tight.   
“Thanks, Remi,” Seraphina whispered, letting tears fall onto Remi’s shoulder. She pulled her arms away and stood up, “I’m going to find John.”  
“Good luck, Sera,” Remi smiled, holding her arm tight to her body. She crawled up and Seraphina ran off.   
-=+=-  
John sat on the floor, head cradled in his hands. No one passing by paid attention to him. He was just John the school cripple, right? There was always a reason for him to be crying on the ground. He stood up slowly and walked to an area with no one around. Winding his arm back, he punched the wall hard enough for it to crack. The vibrations echoed through his body and he repeated himself, punch after punch after punch. Blood trickled out of his knuckles, yet he didn’t stop until his fist made a clean hole through to the other side of the wall. Pulling his arm back, he examined the damage done to his hand. The skin peeled up in various splotches and blood rolled down onto his arm. He took a deep sigh and walked towards the edge of the building, climbing up the ladder to get to the roof. He stood at the edge, letting the wind caress his face. His injured leg didn’t let him walk properly, but he was determined to do this.   
His work was done, so why did it matter if Seraphina hated him now? Because he’d done all of this to protect her. He just wanted to keep her safe. Now she was safe. She didn’t need to like him. Hell, she’d be safer if she hated him and now she probably did. Joker was the king now and Arlo was dethroned. No one cared about John, they all cared about Joker. Cecile was smart. She could find another Joker. They didn’t need him anymore now that his work was done.   
“John!” A voice yelled out from the bottom of the building. He didn’t bother to look at who they were. The voice was enough, “John Doe you better get down from there right now.” The girl beneath disappeared and John assumed that she was running up to the rooftop. He let out a small chuckle and stepped even closer to the edge. She wanted him to get down so he would. His foot teetered over the edge and the same voice yelled out his name again.   
He let his body weight push himself forward and the wind fluttered all around him. This was it. This was the end. He closed his eyes, prepared to fall. Wind rushing all around him, it didn’t feel right. If only he could feel Seraphina’s warmth one last time. If only he could feel her arms around him one last time. If only they could hug one more time. He shut his eyes tight and cleared his mind as he fell to the ground.   
-=+=-  
Seraphina’s scream echoed throughout the whole school. She fell to her knees, the ground beneath her scraping her skin. She held her arm out, trying to grab the ghost of John’s body. She had been only a few seconds too late. If she had been quicker. If she still had her quirk. If she’d spent less time crying. Maybe she could’ve saved him.   
Tears rolled down her face and she sat on the rooftop, staring at the edge where her best friend has disappeared. She would never feel his touch again. Never hug him again. Nothing would ever feel the same. He was gone.   
“John, please come back. Please. You can’t leave me like this,” she whispered to herself, holding the sides of her arms right against her body. She stood up and peered over the edge, where John’s body laid on the ground below. She reached a foot out when an arm pulled her backward. She landed on top of a bot, not bothering to look at who he was. She tried to scratch at his arms and tried to pull away.   
“Let me go after him!” She screamed, legs trying to carry her away from the boy’s tight embrace. When her screams stopped and she felt too burned out to keep trying, she turned her head to find Arlo standing behind her, arms wrapped around her.   
“I never wanted this to happen,” he whispered to her, eyes staring at the spot where John had left. His eyes seemed to glisten with the ghost of a tear, but that wasn’t right. Arlo never cried.   
“Well, it did! This is all your fault!” Seraphina screamed at him, throwing an elbow back at his stomach. He pulled back, loosening his grip and Seraphina took this chance to run out of his arms. She ran down the stairs, where practically the whole school had crowded around John’s body. She broke through the crowd and cradled his body in her arms.   
“Come back to me, John. I don’t hate you, I never did. I love you. I love you. Come back, please,” she cried, pulling him tighter and tighter. His still-warm body wrapped around hers. This would be the last time they touched. Their final goodbye. The last hug that John had wanted.   
So Seraphina sat there, in love with a corpse.


End file.
